


【索香】成瘾

by yiyuD



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiyuD/pseuds/yiyuD





	【索香】成瘾

这是一场意外，但喜欢上你绝对不是。  
——  
是无解的。  
吸烟者在吸了一定量的香烟以后，体内便积聚了一定量的尼古丁，它能刺激肝脏向血液中释放糖，使血糖升高，使人觉得兴奋，能集中注意力，同时尼古丁能使人体酸度增高。停止吸烟后，体内尼古丁会被释放而减少，此时体内血糖和酸度都会降低，人就会感到烦躁不安，精神不振、易怒、失眠和恶心，出现各种不良病态反应，从而产生强烈吸烟欲望，以便补充体内尼古丁，这就是所谓的烟瘾，也就是戒烟难的根本理由。  
但这也不是全部的原因，索隆嗅着从厨房门口传来的烟草味道从喉头到肺部的痒。  
King Ground略微刺鼻，但只要你习惯后就能从里面分辨出一丝果香，有时还会带着肉味或者甜味，这全看他们的厨子刚刚做了什么。  
索隆总是能剔除食物残余的味道寻找到二手烟的踪迹，刺鼻里还带着的那股海洋腥味是山治身上的味道，气味混合在一起从索隆的鼻尖冲进肺部的一瞬间就让他满足的像吸了大麻。  
这成瘾性太强。  
其实不应该的，只不过是被同盟船长交换了心脏，彼此用对方的壳子生活了十几天就会有这么大的变化，山治曾经用娜美身体时为了女性的健康他当然忍着不抽，换了他的身体自然没这么多顾忌。  
其实也是经过了自己的同意。索隆脑壳疼，第一百次的在偷食了烟雾后后悔。  
不应该让他抽的。  
——  
“来一根么？”第一次听到索隆说给我一根的要求时山治惊得掉了手里燃了一半的烟，向他又确认了一遍后才把烟盒里最后一根烟递给他。点烟抽烟从动作上一看就是个生手，以他的气质抽了烟应该像是个黑手党可山治偏偏只看出了略微的颓废。  
改抽雪茄估计没错。  
之后唤回他神的是惊天动地的咳嗽，“个绿藻头不会抽烟逞什么能，爷教你。”  
“把烟气吸到嘴里直接吐出来，别过肺瘾没那么大。”索隆看着面前的人按照他示意的方法吞吐，肺是得救了但心里从不过瘾，他把烟扔进海里只看着一米之外那人的烟雾缓缓飘来，鼻翼抽动仔细分辨后又是刺鼻和海腥才心满意足。  
肺和心的痒解得痛快，舒爽程度堪比刚举完成千次铁串，索隆靠着栏杆打算入睡余光却被烟气勾着往旁边看。  
是修长匀称的腿和挺翘的臀部。  
操。  
这个字总结了情感和动作的双重欲求。  
——  
之后山治就习惯性的会去问索隆需不需要烟了。  
可能是嘴都不闲着，这是他俩相处时难得的安静，背景遍布瞭望室甲板厨房士兵船坞系统，时间从一根烟到不可估计，一般都是索隆在山治的烟雾里睡着之后厨子再安静离开。  
没抽到一盒烟索隆就发现，其实他对香烟本身的味道并不上瘾，抽烟的动作可有可无更重要的是混在烟雾中的海洋味道，或者更明确来说是他们厨子的味道。从鼻腔开始就单独被分离开，烟走肺他走心，小猫一挠一样的转悠一圈再跟着二手烟汇合离开。这想要的哪里是烟，明明是抽烟的人，明白这点后索隆就很少再抽了，要烟的理由从烟变成了人不过根源都是上了瘾，烟点燃放在手里从开始到燃尽最多一两口，山治不在他坚决不抽。  
这哪是对烟上瘾，操。索隆看着他从自己手里夺过燃了半根但只抽了一口的烟放进嘴里还骂骂嘞嘞说自己浪费以后再也不给他抽烟时什么也没说，却在烟屁被他含在嘴里的瞬间可耻的硬得彻底。  
这人比尼古丁都顽固，他引以为傲的自制力完全没有作用早就跟他的下体一起起立投降妄图上交公粮。魔兽带着衣冠青天白日尚能控制但吃了心怡的猎物也是迟早的事，索隆看着山治的眼神都带着血色。  
——  
“这样可不行哦，这样解决不了问题的。”厨子躲避剑士的第三天，午后的甜点时间，也许是红茶蛋糕味道太好罗宾的心情也不错就顺便做起了知心姐姐的工作，“眼神里写着的都是要吃点你啊。”  
索隆是野兽山治也不是什么善茬，欲望的眼神隔三差五肯定会被发现，他是男人他太熟悉却不知道如何解决，逃避可耻有没有用再说但这是山治暂时能想到的最好办法。突如其来的话题就足够敏感更何况是山治最为尊敬的女性提出来，向女性花瞬间枯萎。“罗宾小姐……”  
“山治格外招人喜欢呐。”坏心眼的女人在男人花痴开始前的零点一秒戳破他的幻想，“尤其是对男人来说。”  
“山治其实也不讨厌不是么，对索隆。或者可以说很喜欢。”  
所以山治才格外尊重女性，在这片海洋上女性都足够强大，她们拥有男性的坚韧力量又兼具女性特有的敏感体贴尤其是他们船上这两位，像最珍贵的宝物你永远都能发现她们不一样的美。  
“罗宾小姐这么说……”这人傲娇惯了即使心里认嘴上也绝对的要强，山治靠在小花园的栏杆上，没心看风景只是看甲板上睡觉的绿藻头，明月下班休息没装饰窗台他也没能装饰绿藻头的梦，视线投过去三秒之内就从单箭头变成双箭头。  
野兽看见猎物，跃跃欲试。  
山治觉得他躲不了多久了。  
——  
所以山治被亲的一脸懵逼也就在不久之后，他手里还夹着抽了一半的烟脚边还是给绿藻头做的守夜粮食，一切都正常除了压着他的人，他想反抗但早就被人亲红了脸亲软了身。  
味道跟索隆想的一样好，柔软的唇里带着烟味和他独有的海洋味道，舌头被迫起舞跟自己搅和在一起，微微酒精味道和烟味就是绝配。下身的鼓胀早就不可忽略，紧紧的抵着身下人蓄势待发，索隆停下动作认真的看着他，夺过山治手中的香烟放进嘴里轻轻咀嚼几下湿润的烟头，深深吸了口混合着两个人味道的烟瞬间心满意足。  
还不够。  
“拒绝么。”他现在就像个小混混，堵在酒吧后门骚扰夜半归家的孤身男女，咀嚼烟头的动作让山治红了脸，抵在身上明显的硬物耀武扬威，他应该拒绝的。  
但他没说话。  
因为他也可耻的硬了。  
——  
刚才的香烟早就燃尽，索隆又点燃一支，抽了满嘴烟雾就抬起山治的头往他嘴里送，尼古丁顺着舌头来回的从二手烟变成三手四手但没人在意它，湿漉漉的一个吻结束索隆就把烟塞进山治嘴里让他深吸了一口。  
是有铁锈味的，那是这个绿藻头的讨厌味道，这让他更加性奋。烟雾在山治舌尖围绕几圈就进了肺，几秒之后吐出来的烟尽数被他喷在索隆的肉棒上。  
肉棒被唇舌紧紧包裹全都是湿润柔软，烟雾无形状但像给他喷了春药，索隆感觉整个人都被山治的味道包围着，青筋被舌尖从下到上地舔舐，划过龟头转一圈就刺激的小口涌出液体。下头越来越粗硬的欲望和上面越来越明显的粗喘声让山治也被欲望淹没，粗硬肉棒在口中导致口水顺着嘴角溢出，山治眉梢眼角都是媚色，索隆再也忍不住，把人拉起来交换着热吻手就往后探。  
秘密就藏在挺翘的臀部中间，带着茧的手指每一划过都引得山治一个战栗，他已经完全站不住只能软在索隆怀里发出呜咽声。  
“真骚。”男人低沉的声音就像春药，山治红了脸却一点也不肯认输，用力的咬上索隆的脖颈引得对方肌肉瞬间紧缩，“真硬，硌牙，啊……”原本就四处点火的手指这次彻底入侵洞穴让山治差点射出来。  
“啊……”山治难耐的喘息皱着眉表示不适又在被男人温柔的亲吻和扣弄下化为蠢蠢欲动的痒，三根手指在后穴作怪进进出出刺激的肠道分泌出液体，穴口早就软烂就等着肉棒进入。“啊……你快点……你他妈的要干就快点啊……卧槽你还抽个屁烟！”他都要忍不住了。  
但索隆好像比他对烟的瘾都大，或者说对跟他抽一根烟的瘾大，塞进嘴里的烟被山治本能性的吸了一口却没有进肺直接上了头，索隆在那一瞬间插了进去。  
“啊……卧槽混蛋绿藻头……你他妈的想要我的命啊……”肉刃像他的刀一样披荆斩棘带给山治的只有疼痛，那一瞬间烟雾和疼痛一起入了脑说不清是爽还是痛，手指也无意识的刮过索隆的后背留下或深或浅的痕迹。山治抖着身体，声音哑得厉害，打开自己是一件难事但他从中找到了一种满足感，脊背不自觉的拱起脚趾紧绷，痛感和热感交织着顺着肋骨向上攀爬，山治现在好像在天上。  
这方面索隆出乎意料的体贴，他没有动作还是同山治分享了那根烟，带着烟雾的吻时不时落在眼边侧脸作为安慰奖。在他打算点燃今晚的第四根烟的时候直接被山治夺过来，宝贝的金色打火机现在也被置之不理，“可以了……啊！”  
得到信号的野兽当然不再等待，每个动作都是大开大合插到最里面再全部抽出来，巨大的龟头顶着凸起的敏感带给山治的只有快感，“啊……唔……绿藻头你……晚饭没……没吃饱吗……快点啊……”强烈的抽查顶得山治说不出话，口中溢出的全是稀碎的呻吟，肉棒在后穴的摩擦只有越来越爽，肠道分泌出的液体随着抽插飞溅声音越发淫靡，山治红着眼被顶的眼泪都要出来，整个人像猫一样黏黏糊糊的挂在索隆身上。  
“啊……绿藻头……索隆……”第一次叫床没有经验，山治只能遵从本心喊出充满心间的名字，绿藻球一个两个要从心里和脑里欢愉雀跃的蹦出来又被一下一下顶入骨髓的欢愉堵回去，修长有力堪比核武器破坏力的双腿现在也哑了火被别人的武器干弄的直接投降，山治现在敏感的很，身下男人肌肉的运动和随之带来的酥麻感作用于他的挺立，即使是骂骂嘞嘞坚挺都能代表他的舒适，他的身体可诚实的多。  
今晚一滴酒都没沾但索隆醉的厉害，挂在他身上的人度过了疼痛显然爽得不行，皮肤随着动作变得越来越粉，索隆更用力地顶了几下颠得身上的人绞得更紧。颈窝乳头人鱼线都是他的敏感点，粗糙的手指搓动粉嫩的乳头肉棒就更难进出，过盈配合不允许有相对运动执意为之只会成为更难攀登的山峰，欲望征服珠穆朗玛峰插旗表示胜利，“爽么？”  
不用问索隆也知道他也爽，山治的牙齿轻轻的咬着他肌肉随他的力道使劲，从未被进入过的后穴受到的刺激超过了承受范围还羞耻的不肯叫出来，索隆帮了他这个忙在最激烈的抽动前用一个缠腻的吻堵住了他的嘴。  
“你……快点……早饭……”其实根本没到做早饭的时间但他现在找不到一个合适的理由逃离这种地狱，这是两人共犯的罪孽。索隆下身抵着他的敏感仔细的磨，手掌包裹着他的激动上下运动，前后同时勇攀高峰山治再也受不住，他一声都叫不出来只能，小腹穴里全都是液体，小腿抖着站都站不起来只能瘫在索隆身上喘着粗气，耳边轰鸣爆炸后剩下的只有同样激烈的呼吸，他大脑一片空白就只有一个想法。  
浪费了四根烟啊。  
他好像也上了瘾。  
——  
“烟草的每片烟雾中含有几千种的化学物质，几百种的有害物质，致癌物质就高达六十九种……”  
“呦臭绿藻头在哪看的这些屁话。”  
“报纸。”  
“你知不知道二手烟危害更大。”  
“哦，那也没办法。”  
习惯需要两周，但成瘾只用了一次。  
之后谁也离不了。  
End.


End file.
